A Dragon's heart
by Ani the ryu neko
Summary: This story is about my Oc Ani, I own most of the characters in it, Except for Zan, He's my boyfriends. Better summery inside. Rated for Later chapters


What's your name?

The lovable Ani is back! And now I'm doing her story! No Inuyasha or anyone else, just my characters...And a few of my friends including my boy friends character, Zan. Basically I'm going to fast forward through her life...Stopping at the good parts.

My shoutouts! Zan: My boy friend, Sakura: My sister, Mimiori: A good friend, Pinkchocobo13: A really good friend, And...As usaul...Trenith: One pretty cool guy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Chapter 1: A very young girl

Ani sat under a tree tapping her foot against the ground. Ani...Was a 7 year old neko with a mission...Her mission? Tag all of her friends. She smiled and stood up "Ready or not...Here I come!" She sniffed the air and shot off towards the north, She was going after Sakura, Her sister. When she finally got to her destination there was a large oak tree, She walked up to it and touched it lightly, She pulled her fist back and her fist got a black tinted aura to it. She punched the tree...Shaking a young girl with blue hair out.

"OW! Ani why did you do that?" Sakura yelled and stood up. The two girls stood apart from each other. One had blood red hair with black streaks through it, She had black neko ears atop her head also she had a thin black tail that liked to swish back and forth and her nails were painted blood red. She was wearing a red ruffled top and a black skirt, frayed at the bottom, that girl would be Ani. The other had blue hair with a single red streak through it. She had white neko ears atop her head and a fluffy white tail that swished as well, Her nails were painted colbalt blue. She was wearing a blue corset tank top and a pair of white shorts. That girl would be Sakura. They were twins...Like Yin and Yang one was dark...one was light.

"Because...Watching you fall is fun." She said laughing and she poked Sakura "gotcha." She said and turned around. "So...Now we go for Tiram, right?" Sakura asked and sniffed the air "Cuz', he's just west of here." She said and got ready to run. "Yeah...Let's go Sakura." Ani took off running towards the west, Sakura following close behind. When they got there they found a clearing "Tiram?" They both said. As soon as they said that a young boy with blond hair and greyish eyes jumped out. He was a dragon...Half dragon to be exact. His dragon ears were green with black tips and his wings were folded against his back. He was wearing a open button down shirt and a pair of shorts that went to his knees. Ani smirked and poked him "Got you too!" Laughs. Tiram sighed "Why did I jump out?" He asked silently to himself. Ani kissed him on the cheek "Because...You love me." Giggles and runs her fingers through his hair. Tiram jumped back "Ew! Ani! I'm 3 years older then you and your what, five?" He asked as he rubbed his cheek. Ani just giggled at this "Yeah...but I can't help it...Your so darn cute!" She said cutely. Sakura gagged "EW! Gross! You kissed a guy! EWEWEWEWEW!" She screamed and ran in circles. Ani smirked "Whatever...let's go get Spar." Ani said and took off farther west.

Ani stopped near a river and saw a flash of red and was tackled "SPAR! Get off of me!" She yelled and he got off. Once the boy stood up she got a clear view of him. He had red hair pulled back into a pony tail and two black stripes on each streak. He was a dragon as well. He had all black wings and his ears were black as well. He was wearing a black peasent shirt and black pants.  
"Yo." he simply said and smiled. "Yo yourself." She said back to him. "Well...anyways...gotcha." Her face lit up. Sakura sighed "Pa-thet-ic" She said, straining each part. Ani looked towards the sky and her face went pale "Aiya! Senseis going to kill me!" She yelled and took off running, the cold wind striking her face harshly. She reached a nearby river bank, which the cherry blossoms were in bloom because it was spring. She saw a tall man, with a large sword near it, she ran up and bowed deeply "Sensei! I'm so sorry, I was playing tag and.." She was cut off by him turning around and smiling "Ani...You're 3 minutes late...Maybe bad to your parents...But not to me." He said kindly. Ani nodded and sat down, pouting for a second "I'm in a depressing stage right now..." She said through a whisper and hung her head "Like somthing bad is going to happen..." Ani looked up to her sensei, he was a fire dragon, his main colors were red and black, he was shy of 7 feet and he was very strong, she could attest to that. She stood up and tightened her fists "Lets start training!" She exclaimed and kept a solid star on him.

At that moment, she heard a scream pierce the air, her heart stopped, Her sensei took off way before her and she followed, the scream was her mothers, and it came from the house, she saw a blond man run from the house and she ran in, her face turning white as a sheet and a scream of her own ringing around the area. She saw her parents, face down in pools of their own blood, her fathers hand on his sword and his other on the hand of her mother. She screamed again and creid, running to her parents, but she was pulled away by her sensei, holding her tightly "Ani...Don't...you must be calm...Or you'll lose control." He said and closed his eyes, holding a kicking and screaming little girl, tears streaming down her face and her eyes on her dead, cold parents. She knew at that moment, she would never feel the soft stroke of her mothers hand on her hair, or the warm hug of her father. She tried to free herself from her senseis grasp but to no avail, she could only scream and kick. 


End file.
